


【星战】镜面之下（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介：普雷格斯忍不住半途把给他弟子安排的原定试炼给截胡了。
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Shmi Skywalker, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	【星战】镜面之下（普雷格斯/ppt）（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).

> 作者：溜达（Люда）

正文

老城区破旧的街灯闪烁着亮起。  
  
楼宇间黑漆漆的，藏污纳垢的缝隙不知餍足，吞噬着这座欲望都市宝贵的光亮。  
  
再往下走，已经能看到被灯火通明掩盖的笔直通道。光滑的坑壁近看攀附着密密麻麻的渡船，层叠的钢板盘旋着向下，将本该区分的望不见底的楼层混为一处。  
  
足够的灯光发来放纵的邀请。相比于科洛桑上层街区天气控制系统光线资源的奢侈，向下看，照明会变得格外廉价——也许在那里，只有人造光能不分贵贱。

在那里。  
  
在一千层下。  
  
混杂着渣滓，腐烂的欲望，诡谲与兴奋并存的法外之地。乍一看混乱的灯影下形形色色，异族的窸窣低语，滚落的一颗水果，小巷里压抑的几声惊呼……  
  
最不容易被注意到的地方。也最容易。  
  
下层世界也有其生态，这往往是那些显贵名流不屑一顾的。假若仅仅是走路的姿势格格不入，都几乎第一时间就会引来数十双暗处发光的眼睛。这是那些习惯了歌剧院里熏香的傲慢贵客注意不到的。

很可惜，只有黑暗中真正的玩家才会分神留意这一切。甚至，了如指掌。  
  
多么一场盛筵。又是如此的邪恶。  
  
黑暗中的寄生虫，在城市盘根错节的血管里吮吸。总有些人懂得该利用些什么。  
  
而总有人会为此埋单。  
  
在这里穿行的游戏规则：裹好黑色的兜帽，不要过于靠近或远离人群。游离在喧闹的边缘。快步走好自己的路。

斗篷下，一抹邪恶的微笑隐藏在阴影里。

他太擅长了，甚至能从这地下世界汲取些什么。

西迪厄斯仔细掖好逃逸的一缕红发。从嘴角勾出，沾染几滴晶莹的唾液。这会很引人注目的，他知道……

他就是混乱本身。  
  
他欢迎面前外乡人夜总会光怪陆离的霓虹灯光。他将会穿过俗气的门廊，避开灯火辉煌的大厅，他毋须动用那些动过手脚的提款机。在昏暗的联排隔间，找到今晚属于他的一间。有个肥胖的参议员在赌桌上赌他美丽的屁股——而那人赌输了。  
  
所以他今夜属于其他人。  
  
也许是某个参议员，他不确定。没错，无论在他身上努力操他的是谁，乃至于哪个种族，并不重要。他只需要确保这能给他，帕尔帕廷，带来某种形式上的增益。至于他可能会遭到怎样的玩弄——他全都不在乎。

他已训练有素。  
  
伤痕累累的西斯弟子。他早能灵活应对，即使被占有的时候问起他身上经年的伤痕，他们也只会以为是什么人又和他玩了哪种变态游戏。  
  
再接着他就会发出模糊不清的小声尖叫，由黑暗面精心炮制，夹得那些道貌岸然的伪君子镜面之下的丑恶面庞终于浮出水面。  
  
然后就是他聆听的时间，在那些人全认为他像个婊子一样被干得乱七八糟之后。他用他柔若无骨的身躯孜孜不倦地收集情报，最后只要在恰当的时机轻轻出手。  
  
他抬手推开虚掩着的暗门。  
  
西迪厄斯或是帕尔帕廷，在此刻，再次合二为一。

在他的眼睛适应门内黑暗之前，身后的最后一束光也消失了。  
  
一块绸布让他落入更深的黑暗。  
  
他并不害怕。此前也有过几位拥有不为人知的爱好，热衷于剥夺他的视觉。但做得最过的也不过是趁他不备射在了他脸上，看着黏浊液体沿着高挺鼻梁滑落，有些咸腥还流进了他的嘴角。老实说这很令人生厌，可也不过是稍稍难于清理。  
  
今天这位似乎有些过于沉默。污言秽语似乎是银河系内所有生物的共同爱好，上次几个人一起干他时拧着他的屁股，解下皮带抽打，兴起之时骂他是属于参议院的小婊子。作为帕尔帕廷他自然全盘接受，甚至吞得更欢。  
  
当然，那位官员倒台时自然惨绝人寰，而帕尔帕廷议员在知晓此事时，只不过是在私下场合流露了恰如其分的惋惜。  
  
手腕上传来的压力将他拽回神来。他疏忽了，不该在这种时候分神，他还需要小心翼翼的收敛与掩饰。皮革熟悉的触感摩擦着他的腕骨，往常接踵而来的就是皮绳与地心引力带来的压力与悬空的抽打，但这回只不过是轻轻把他拉得躺下，后背触到了柔软的织物。  
  
他感到小腹上方一阵凉意。对方掀开了他的长袍，并惊喜地发现他压根没穿底裤——戴手套的手包裹住他的性器，感兴趣地揉捏，似乎把它当成一个助兴的玩具。

帕尔帕廷小声呻吟。  
  
这种时候是迎合对方的好时机，误以为对他的挑逗与拙劣的撩拨起效能让那些蠢货极为受用。但今日另当别论。  
  
一看就是个老手，让他在无休止的柔软压力之下逐渐呼吸急促，浑身血液不自主向着性器周围，手指移动的方向集中。  
  
双腿内侧在凉薄的空气中打颤。胯间沾满冰冷液体，正分开他臀瓣的坚硬物什毫不留情，逼出哽在喉间的气音。那物在床单上滴着过量的润滑液，和那不紧不慢玩弄茎身的手指一样不急着进入。  
  
帕尔帕廷能勉强辩识出它的形状。它是假的，掺杂着人造的恶意，尺寸足以让最熟练的妓女受伤。它就这样轻描淡写地即将塞入他的体内，而就在他将双腿分得更开的同时，它已经开始了缓慢而痛苦的挪动。  
  
床单的皱褶在他臀下聚集。现在他脸上应当是一副浸润着享受的痛苦表情，就像一个真正的婊子，在抗拒中汲取快感，容纳捅入他腹中的一切。  
  
冲撞，近乎撕裂的痛楚，只是欢愉的润滑剂，这点早已调教进他的骨血当中。  
  
他不由衷地信奉，送上几近真诚的痛叫，音量把控得很好，只够激起对方进一步的施虐欲。  
  
那东西隔着腹腔顶住他小腹表面，他扭动着迎合，微微后仰的姿态正好暴露脆弱的咽喉。原先抚弄他阴茎的手松开了，粗暴地在皮肤表面落下痕迹。这些人总是想留下些什么，却又不想劳神亲自用嘴。他心知肚明。  
  
又是狠狠的一下拍击。没入得越来越深了，所有的抽动却在刹那间停顿。两只手都离开了他，只有那东西插着，卡在他紧窄火热的甬道一动不动，让他徒劳地扭着屁股寻求半途冷却的欢愉。  
  
有些人就是乐意看他淫荡的模样。  
  
他通常会满足他们。  
  
无需语言，他向黑暗面发出祈求，将冰冷的愤恨融进焚烧的欲望洪流，更卖力地前后移动腰部。  
  
干我，把我干进下陷的床垫当中，与其上遗留的精液气味融为一体，让床单混着润滑液变得粘腻。

他确保此刻他脸上的表情恰如其分地传递了他所需要的。  
  
那东西迅速地抽了出去，而作为替换的，是尝起来早已硬得发痛的真家伙。试问哪个参议院的老蠢货看着面前这一副淫乱的景象尚能够把持住呢？  
  
帕尔帕廷紧紧夹住操进他体内的粗大阴茎，迎接一波小高潮。接连不断的摩擦累积到了极限的边缘，但他克制住了，耐心地等待对方。  
  
只要他愿意，这可以有第二次，第三次，直到对方彻底榨干，一滴都多不出来之后。而他要做的，只不过是事后在红肿的穴口涂些巴克塔而已。  
  
多么一本万利的生意。  
  
他叫着，挣扎着，当然不是诚心诚意的挣扎，这只会令他在那根阴茎上坐得更深。就好像溺水般死死抱住浮木，他攫紧压迫紧致内壁的那股压力，有意识地操控节奏。他在原力中看着它胀大并完成最终的释放，在绸布下亲眼看着自己被欲液填满，过于充沛以至于流到了床单上。  
  
他隆起的小腹在按压之下又迫得腿间难以合拢的入口涌出一股液体。  
  
“令人敬佩……”嘶哑冷淡的声音在帕尔帕廷头顶响起，“我为你骄傲，西迪厄斯。”

绸布掀开了。  
  
“我今晚临时起意，只为了检验你的学习成果，”普雷格斯居高临下地注视，“你通过了验收，我的弟子。不用担心那位参议员，他现在大概是被哪位美丽的舞女缠住了，改天他会再来操你的。可不要太心急了，我的西斯小婊子。”  
  
帕尔帕廷露出一个无所谓的微笑。  
  
普雷格斯喃喃。“有这般诱惑的力量……西斯征服银河指日可待，西迪厄斯尊主。”  
  
帕尔帕廷终于真心实意地笑了。“他们不会知道，所有人……在他们发觉之前，事态早已不一样了。可悲的银河系……”  


外面，科洛桑的灯光依旧纸醉金迷。  
  
黑暗的街区里，老旧的汽灯忽明忽暗，一如往常。  
  
  
仿佛一切从未改变。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 妈的又搞了个西斯小婊子视角！  
（之前都基本是普老师）  
我他妈真是要完hhhhh
> 
> 嗯，因为某些原因加急搞一个这玩意给某位有用的西斯23333


End file.
